


Loki the Avenger

by Lucitiya



Series: It all started with an ice cream [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Good Loki, loki becomes an avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucitiya/pseuds/Lucitiya
Summary: The 2nd part of "It all started with an ice cream", so start with "Ice Cream".Loki and Thor got engaged, and the story of avengers picks up from the museum attack.





	1. Chapter 1

“So remind me again why am I here in this Gala with you as your plus one instead of enjoying a lovely evening with my brother ?” Loki dressed in a close-fit black tuxedo with a green velvet bow tie, walked down the museum stairs with Jane in his arms with a polite _fake_ smile on his face.

 

 “Well this is the most important Gala of the year, all the world renowned scientists are here for the night,”Jane said, “Since my Bifrost theory was recognized within the scientific community, I got invited to come, and I needed a plus one. Eric is in New York doing some research for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Darcy…Well you knew Darcy,  and I didn’t know anyone else.I am so grateful that you were able to come.For what its worth, I did give you the ticket to “Der Ring Des Nibelungen” in exchange.”She paused and looked at Loki, “And you look like a _**God**_! Did you see those women, they were drooling over you.”

 

“Of course.”Loki said, “I’m well aware of my charm.I just had thought you would choose my brother as your plus one over me. ”

 

“Well, I did think of inviting him.”Jane admitted, “But this is an important scientific Gala, and Thor didn’t blend in well with scientists…”

 

“..or anyone work with their brains not with their muscles.”Loki agreed, “Wise woman.I hope the Nibelungen Concert is good enough for me to endure a long night of dull scientific speeches.”

 

“At least they provided expensive Champagne.”Jane took the Champagne glasses from the waiter and handed one to Loki.

 

“And a good orchestra.”Loki said, took a sip of his Champagne.

 

Just when the Head Doctor started his long and dull opening speech, Loki’s eye wandered up to take in this beautiful museum and its relic collection, then he saw a strange man shaped creature with blue skin holding a scepter, descended down the stairs and walked towards the Head Doctor.

 

“That’s interesting.”Loki amused, downed his Champagne in one gulp, then transformed his glass into a dagger.

 

“Go and hide.” He whispered to Jane.

 

“What?”Jane turned and gasped when she saw a man shaped creature suddenly appeared, knocked down the guard with a scepter, and grabbed the doctor and flipped him over onto a marble table, and pulled out something looked very much like a torture device. Just then Loki threw a dagger at the creature and struck its 6-fingered  hand, it cried out in pain, turned its head to them, although the place where its eyes should be were covered by a creepy helmet, it seemed that creature can still saw them clearly and it opened its mouth and made a terrible threaten howl.

 

“Run.”Loki told her, and Jane hastily joined the frightened guests and ran towards the door, while Loki transformed his clothes into his battle armors and drew out more daggers.

 

“What are you?”Loki watched the creature carefully when most the guests were out and the museum was almost empty, “You are not from this realm, are you?”

 

That creature just sneered at him, picked up its scepter and pointed it at Loki. The scepter shot out a blue exploding light that went directly through Loki, well, Loki’s illusion anyway.

 

“Fascinating.”Loki said while he appeared from the back of the creature, he stabbed the creature in its chest, and took away the scepter from its hand, “A scepter, with an infinite stone.” He looked at the blue gem inside the scepter, the gem glowing brighter and endless knowledges were pouring into his mind.

 

Loki closed his eyes and hummed, the scepter had showed him knowledge and power and even a world where he was the king of Asgard and Midgard while Thor was gone, a world he would enjoy if he still was the young boy so jealous of his big brother and hadn’t recognized his love for Thor. Before the scepter realized where had gone wrong with its temptation, Loki had built a shield with his magic around his mind, and pushed the scepter’s hypnosis power out of his head.

 

 ** _A scepter with Mind Stone_**. With the new knowledge, Loki realized. He looked at the dead creature on the floor, and recognized it as **_Chitauri_** , an alien species lurking far far away in the universe.Why was it here and attacked a scientist?

 

The head doctor already passed out on the floor, completely useless. So Loki just took the scepter and walked out the museum, at least ten dozen polices officer surround the entrance and pointed their guns to him: “Drop the weapon!”

 

“You know, to someone just save you from a possible gruesome alien attack, you should kneel before me and convey your gratitude, not guns pointing.”Loki said with a scowl on his face, then next thing he knew, he was surrounded by Captain America and Iron Man and a Quinjet.

 

Loki sighed, and raised his hands up, his armor materialized away: “I think there are some misunderstandings.”

 

“Sure.”Iron Man said, “We will hear it when we get back.”

 

Loki surrendered and followed them into the Quinjet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Did he say anything?”Fury asked over the radio.

 

“Not a word.”Natasha answered.

 

“I don’t like it.”Steve whispered to Tony.

 

“For someone who claimed to be not guilty, he surely does not give us enough explanations.”Tony said.

 

Loki was tied up and cuffed to his seat on the back of the Quintet, he hasn’t spoke a word since surrendered, deep in his thoughts.

 

Ever since he touched _**the scepter**_ , it had been calling out to him, whispered sweet lies in his ears, tested the boundaries of his magic shield, lured him to open up his shield and let it in.

 

Loki was intrigued.

 

Although he had heard many stories of infinite stones from Odin and knew the stones contained powers too great to handle, he had never actually seen one before, until now.

 

Being a master of magic and a _**God of Mischief**_ , Loki knew the art of lying and manipulation all too well.The mind stone was the perfect puzzle for him to solve.He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, maybe even was a dangerous one, but he wouldn’t be the God of Mischief if he didn’t try anything. He just needed to be careful.

 

So slowly and carefully, Loki lowered the shield of his mind, let the power of mind stone enter.

 

He found himself watching images and memories of a different timeline, a timeline which he hadn’t followed Thor into Midgard but sought out power of the throne and revenged for his deceived and mistreated childhood, then he lost and fell down the Bifrost after the fight with Thor.

 

He watched himself lost in the universe, drifting from realms to realms, having no place to call it home.

 

At first, he could tell the difference between reality and illusion, but with the mind stone drawing him deeper and deeper into the hallucination, anger and hatred starting to build in his heart, his mind could no longer distinguish between truth and fake.

 

He watched himself teamed up with Thanos and Chitauris, took over Midgard for himself and gave the Tesseract and the universe to Thanos.

 

Then he saw Thor, anger and sadness and disbelief on his face, stared him with hatred burning in his blue eyes.

 

Thunder rumbled overhead. Loki was shocked out of the visions, gasping and shivering.

 

“What’s the matter?Scared of a little lightning?”Steve asked.

 

“I think you will not be overly fond of what follows.”Loki said, still panting.He closed his eyes, tried to summon his magic barrier up again.But it was too late.The power of mind stone had gone too deep, dragged out every dark emotion hidden in his heart.

 

Something hit the jet. They all looked up.

 

Thor opened the ramp and grabbed Loki, breaking the cuffs and chains with one tug. He cupped Loki’s neck with his big hand and checked him for injuries, then flight them both out of the Quinjet.

 

They landed on the top of a mountain.

 

“What happened?”Thor asked, “I thought you went to a party with Jane.”

 

“A gala.”Loki corrected him, “I did go to the gala with Jane. But things went very wrong.A Chitauri wielding a mind stone scepter attacked the museum. ”

 

“What did those guy do to you?You look like hell.”Thor said, while holding the back of Loki’s neck with his big warm hand, massaging him into relaxation.

 

Although Loki would never admit, he always very much enjoyed Thor held him like this.He relaxed into Thor’s arms.

 

“They didn’t, the scepter did.”Loki said, shuddering when those false memories flooding back to him. He shook himself out of Thor’s embrace, trying very hard to compose himself.

 

And then Thor was knocked off the mountain by Iron Man.

 

“What the hell?”Then Loki watched Thor fought against Iron Man and Captain America with amusement.

 

It was always a pleasure to watch his big protective brother fighting the battles for him.And seriously, that was a good fight.

 

After they almost destroyed everything standing within a mile, the trio seemed to calm down and come to an understanding.

 

“Are we done here?”Steve asked.

 

“I think there are some misunderstandings.”Thor said.

 

“And I think I had heard that before.”Tony mumbled.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat in the briefing room inside the helicarrier, while agent Coulson coming with a pad in his hand: “Although all the security cameras had mysteriously shut done during the museum attack, Loki’s story checked out, Ms. Foster and several guests just confirmed it.He was the one stopped the alien with his daggers.A team just brought back the alien’s body.”

“Now can someone uncuff me?”Loki raised his handcuffed hands, asked with big green innocent eyes.

Agent Coulson reached for his keys and released him.Loki massaged his wrists, he was not actually in pain, but quite annoyed.

“You could just explain all this to us in the Quinjet, Reindeer.”Tony said.

“Have care how you speak.Loki is of Asgard, and he is my betrothed, he will be the king’s consort of Asgard when I take the throne.”Thor warned Tony.

“Wait. Betrothed?”Natasha raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were brothers.”

“He’s adopted.”Thor said.

Loki just winked at her.

“So why did the alien attack a scientific gala? What’s their play?”Steve asked.

“Clint attacked an institute which had Iridium in storage the same time as the museum attack, and it was the same institute which the doctor who gave speech in the gala worked in.”

“And his eyeball can open the doors to the Iridium, I guess?”Loki said.

“Yes.But we still don’t know what those aliens want.”Nick Fury sighed.

“I may have some ideas.”Loki said, “The Scepter, it has an infinite stone on it.Mind Stone, I think.When I touched the scepter, it called out to me. The reason I didn’t explain myself was that I was busy fighting with its mind-control power on the Quinjet. It had tried to fill my head with lies and false memories, but in doing so, I got to see some of the scheme of the aliens you called.”

Loki paused for a minute to gather his thoughts: “The aliens, they were called the Chitauri. They are not of any world known. A powerful one called Thanos had sent one of his guy, known as the Other, to lead this Chitauri army to conquer the earth and to get Tesseract.”

“An army? From outer space?”Steve asked, seriously.

“Three Chitauris had came through the portal last time before it collapsed, so they will need to build another one.”Nick said.  
“That’s what they need Erik Selvig for.”Dr. Banner said.

“Selvig?” Thor asked.

“He’s an astrophysicist.”

“He’s a friend.” “He had helped us.”The two brothers spoke in the same time, they exchanged a look, then Loki asked: “What happened? Jane had told me that Eric was in New York doing some research for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Eric was helping us doing the research of Tesseract.”Nick answered, “When the Chitauris attacked our facility, they not only took the Tesseract away, but also used the scepter to put some kind of spell on him…”

“Along with one of ours.”Natasha added.

“The scepter does have the power to control and alter one’s mind.”Loki nodded, “It has been trying to control me since.”

“Iridium is a stabilizing agent.”Tony said, deep in thought,“Means the portal won’t collapse on it self, like it did at SHIELD.Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as they want.”

“Since they didn’t get it last time thanks to our god of mischief here, I guess they will try again soon.”Tony looked around the monitors, and planted a hacking device under Fury’s desk without anyone noticing,“The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”

Tony and Banner just kept talked to each other in a scientist’s way that no one else in the room really understood, until them decided to start tracking the cube with the scepter.

“Shall we play, doctor?” Tony asked, with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Let’s play some.” Banner agreed.

“I shall join you.”Loki said, “That thing is magical, and I am the only one know anything about magic in this room.”


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, those avengers all had issues of their own.

 

Being one of the best master of magic of the nine realms, Loki was a skilled master of mind magic too, he could read almost any one like an open book, and now, with the mind stone this close to his touch, he could read anyone like an audiobook on autoplay without anybody noticing…wait, maybe movie would be a better description.

 

So Loki just sat in the room, watched Tony and Banner worked around the scepter while their entire life stories just playing in front of his eyes. Well, those guys really had a lot of issues they should have dealt with much sooner. Dr. Banner was just a ticking time bomb on this giant metal container like helicarrier floating in thirty thousand feet while the ever non-serious playboy millionaire poking him like a bear. And the good old outdated captain jumping into the rescue had his own doubts too, oh, and he had a history with Tony’s dad! What a strange show! And then they started arguing about whether or not Nick Fury was hiding something.Of course Nick was hiding something, that man had secret agendas enough to fill this helicarrier and even more!Loki could tell as much the first time he laid his eyes on that one-eyed man.

 

Seriously, what was the deal with one-eyed mans and their secret agendas?

 

Those avengers were some really weird people whose troubles even made Loki’s own daddy issue and messy family drama looked like a child’s play.To think now the Midgard was in their protection, well, Loki would say even himself taking over Midgard and be their king seem like a better idea.

 

Somehow that realization made Loki felt much better.Maybe he just needed to see other body’s misery life just to realize he actually had a good life.Maybe Odin wasn’t really the father of the year, but he always had Frigga as a loving mother, and Thor…

 

Thor was not perfected, although he had grown out of a war-crazy hotheaded warrior, he still got more muscle than brain cells in his stubborn head and always drove Loki crazy.But Loki still loved him, and his very impressive hammer between his legs.

 

Just when Loki caught his wandering thoughts, Fury barged in the room, and all of sudden everyone just showed up and they started arguing with each other, Fury found out Tony’s hacking device and Tony, Banner and Steve teamed up against Fury’s Phase Two project while still fought against each other, and Natasha tried to talk Banner out of this heated argument, which only made things worse.

 

“I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”Banner said, quite seriously.

 

“Because of them.”Nick Fury pointed the two Asgardian.

 

“Us?”Thor stunned.

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”Fury said.

 

“We have signed the treaty with Laufey. You have nothing to be worried about. My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”Thor said, “And there is no more angry relative of us will seek revenge with us here.”

 

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”

 

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Chitauris to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.”Thor said.

 

“A higher form?”Steve asked.

 

“From what we know from the scepter, the Tesseract is also an infinite stone, and now there are two infinite stone on earth, I don’t think Thanos and his Chitauris army will give up on that.”Loki said, “I don’t think it is a bad idea to be prepared, but to play with an infinite stone that you haven’t got any idea of, that is a completely different story.” 

 

But everyone just kept going, arguing and interrupting other’s speaking, and then Loki noticed the scepter was humming, it almost seemed to be contented if that was really possible.

 

The mind stone were affecting their minds.

 

“HEY GUYS, IT IS THE SCEPTER.”Loki said.

 

But just then the Tesseract alarm went off and an explosion knocked them off their feet.Thor caught Loki in the split second and held him protectively within his arms.

 

Captain and Iron man finally stopped fighting each other and worked together to fix the damaged engine. The Hulk had come out and Natasha got stuck with him.So being the only god who was strong enough to fight off the mindless beast, once Thor had secured Loki’s safety, he went to Natasha’s rescue and faced the Green Monster.

 

Loki picked up the scepter when everyone else was too busy fighting, knocking out a few solders came his way, apparently whoever attacked them still want the scepter back.

 

Well, nobody could take anything away from him that easy.


	5. Chapter 5

The scepter was a powerful weapon, Loki realized, and he liked it.

Its length and design felt quite right in his hand, dangerous yet beautiful, even the color was right to his taste: gold and shiny.

And Loki could feel the magic dripping from it, very powerful magic.

It was the perfect weapon for a sorcerer like himself, both magical and sharp as a spear, which could suit his needs for fighting as a sorcerer and a warrior.

Thor had Mjolnir, while Loki only had his daggers. No matter how well he could fight with his daggers, those were not perfect weapons for the second prince of Asgard. Loki had set his eyes on Gungnir, but once he knew about his true parentage, he knew it was a bad idea: Gungnir was not only a powerful weapon but also a symbol of the throne, a good choice of the king, but not a good choice for the king’s consort.

The scepter was perfect though, it even had an infinite stone on it. A mind stone, which was even better for the God of Mischief, the manipulator of mind.

That was why after taming the wild magic of the scepter, Loki decided he should keep the scepter as his chosen weapon.

The only problem was, both SHIELD and the Chitauris would not agree with him.

The scepter could shoot out powerful energy blasts, Loki had to give it a few tries first, but he was a quick learner, soon the enemies dared to come his way were laying on the ground, lifeless.

Then Loki had the time to expand his visions with the scepter’s power, he saw Iron man and Captain were trying to fix the damaged engine, while the another engine were hacked and failed;Black widow had met with the rouge agent who was leading this attack;Thor and Hulk were still fighting and tearing down a large part of the Helicarrier on lever four, and that didn’t look good.

Loki had searched Fury’s mind and he had an idea.

“Thor, there is a glass chamber they had built for the big green guy, you have to lead him to it.”Loki whispered directly into his brother’s head.

“Brother!Why can I hear you in my head?”Thor asked in bewilderment, but he did followed Loki’s orders.  
Loki rolled his eyes then proceed to the chamber too, and he met with Agent Coulson on the way, who was hold a giant gun.

“Even I don’t know what it does.”Agent Coulson said to him, “I guess we can find out soon.”

They apparently arrived a little early before Thor and Hulk, Loki went directly to the control panel and opened the Hatch.

Just then the door opened and a very angry Hulk threw Thor across the room, Thor had landed quite dangerously inside the glass cell, and the Big Guy sneered and walked towards the glass chamber, completely ignored Loki and Agent Coulson.

Loki moved like a cat, swift and gently, behind the green beast, he raised his scepter, and shot out a blue blast.

It knocked Hulk off guard, and it lost its footing around the hatch, fell down the gap while unable to catch anything to stop his descending.

“Hope the fall won’t kill the guy.”Loki said, walking to the chamber door, “Are you well brother?”

Thor lied on the ground, panting heavily: “I’m all right, just need a second to catch my breath.”

Loki glanced to the corner of the detention room, and whispered to Thor: “I guess we have a new problem now.”

“What?”Thor asked, sitting up.

He then saw someone crept in the shadow, a alien, looked very much alike those Chitauris, yet different.

“Remembered the time I said, if you ever dear to doubt my love to you, I would stab you in the gut?”Loki suddenly asked, in his normal voice.

“What?”Thor blinked, very confused.

Then he saw his little brother winked at him, a mischief smile on his lips.

“Well, I guess falling down from the sky is a better way to die than a simple knife wound.”Loki dissipated and reappeared beside the control panel, pushed a button and the cell door closed.

“Noooo!”Thor slammed Mjolnir onto the glass wall, but the glass only cracked, and one of the clamps holding the glass cell failed, the glass cell shook violently.

“What are you doing?!”Agent Coulson asked, very confused, but he had raised his big gun any way.

Loki froze him with a wave of hand.

“You know, I always remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. There was a time I didn’t understand why Odin and mother and the people of Asgard would always favor you when I was way better and smarter. But now I know, it was never about which one of us was better, it was about which one of us was the true prince of Asgard.”Loki said to Thor, but he kept glancing the shadowy figure out of the corner of his eyes, “with you gone, I will be the rightful heir to the throne, and take over Midgard as a bonus.”

He turned and said to the shadow: “Show yourself, my friend, the scepter had told me great things of you and Thanos, and I wish to be your ally in taking the universe.”

The figure walked out of the shadow, it was ugly and purple and its armor covered its eyes. How could it see? Thor wondered.

“You knew about us then.”The figure said.

“The other, right?”Loki watched it carefully ,“I am Loki, of Asgard, I can help you building the portal to bring your army and taking over this universe.”

The other contemplated his words, then asked: “Why will I need your help?”

“Your human solders are weak, they are dying out in this single attack, you need someone powerful, a sorcerer like me, who was able to use this scepter, as your ally.” 

The other nodded, then said: “Prove yourself.”

Loki grinned, stabbed Agent Coulson with the scepter.Agent Coulson slumped down against the wall, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

“Nooo!”Thor slammed the glass with his fists, then he caught a familiar green shimmering around Agent Coulson’s lifeless body,Thor’s eyes widen.

“The humans think us immortal.Should we test that?”Loki said, hitting the button and dropped Thor out of the ship.

“Satisfied?”Loki asked the other, the alien nodded.Loki followed him to a smaller carrier, the ramp closed while Loki taking a long last look of the Helicarrier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been facing a crossroad for a week.Now here I chose this road to play with. I always thought Loki was under some kind of threats or mind stone's magic to attack New York. He really wasn't trying that hard like a villain.Also his face was wax yellow and he kept double over in pain since the beginning of the film.So I'd like to try to put some of the elements back here.

The avengers, minus Thor and Hulk of course, stood beside Agent Coulson’s lifeless body.But just as Nick Fury kneeled down to check Coulson’s pulse, suddenly a green light washed over, showing a very alive agent Coulson gagged and tied up by duct tapes.A big sign read “ I’m going undercover.” tied on his chest with a golden signature of Loki.

“How did he do that?!”Tony asked almost dramatically.

“Magic.”Black widow answered with an indifferent face, but Tony just knew she was equally impressed, too.

Thor got back quicker than anybody had predicted, and he didn’t even blink when he saw Agent Coulson alive and kicking.

“Where is Loki?”Thor asked.

“He had gone with the Chitauris.”Nick Fury said, “Only leave us that sign.You not very surprised when you saw Agent Coulson alive.”

“I noticed my brother’s magic anytime.”Thor picked up the sign from the desk, he smiled after reading it, “This time he didn’t even try to hide, he even hinted me before all this happened so I would play along.”

“And he took my cellphone with him.”Agent Coulson said, “We are trying to locate it right now, but with our system and communication down, it may take a while.”

Then Nick Fury’s phone beeped. A message had come in.It read: “Stark Tower.”

“Well, that was easy.”Tony said.

**

It was a good thing that those Chitauris and their Leader,The Other, knew nothing about cellphones or any earth communication technique. Unlike them or Thor, Loki did learn something about texting and emailing and tweeting last time he was on earth. Or, Darcy taught him with a eagerness that Loki couldn’t say no to.

The effort did pay off then. With the cellphone he took from Agent Coulson, he not only sent out a message about their location, he even took a selfie and posted it on twitter with hashtag #Alient attack #Run human run.Hopefully that was enough to set off the alarm.

And The Other didn’t even blink an eye, well if he had one, even Loki was typing under his nose.

It was the world’s easiest undercover work, with Dr.Selvig and the Tesseract, the two main reasons he took on this task by himself, on sight, and The Other couldn’t even shut up about his genius plan about taking over the universe, which was way too simple.

The plan only consisted of two parts: 1.To open the portal without it collapsing on itself; and 2. To bring the Chitauri Army and conquer the world.

It must be the most simplest and stupidest plan on the world. Loki already could think of hundreds of plans better than it and as many ways to sabotage the plan. But, he was on the good team and surely would not help the enemy to design a much more solid plan.

Being a master of magic, Loki could open a portal with the Tesseract, and so did The Other.But the portal would not held steady enough for the whole Chitauri Army to come over without creating a black hole. So the Tesseract itself had provided a solution.

Despited the fact Loki had stopped them from getting the Iridium once, The Other and his mercenary were still able to buy some from the greedy humans who would trade their planet for some gold and diamonds.

So there just one thing they needed.

To combine Iridium with human technology, the Tesseract must be triggered with a huge power source.

Stark’s Reactors.

Iron man really should keep his toys safe away from those maniacs, not just leave his doors，or windows, on his tower open.

Shouldn’t his computer or AI butler send security alert to him already?Maybe even his Iron army should put up some resistance?

Dr. Selvig had almost done with the device. Loki could feel the Tesseract’s power. Another Infinite Stone. It carried not only power that were great enough to create portal between spaces, but also knowledges of ancient and future.

Fascinating.

Loki tried to reach out to the cube with his magic, to listen to its whisper and wisdom, to search a way to take both the cube and Eric away from this battlefield.

He must be too concentrated on the cube to notice The Other approaching.

A blue wave of magic caught him off guard, and Loki lost conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one more chapter to warp it up.

He must be in a dream. Loki thought.At least it felt like one.

He was awake, but he couldn’t move. He was floating like a ghost in his subconscious. He could think, if he tries really hard; and he could see and hear, but everything was unclear and far away, like he was trapped behind a foggy glass.

He tried to speak, but he could not feel his tongue. The only thing he could control was his thoughts, he tried to remember, then the memories of undercover and the Tesseract came back.

So The Other attacked him, obviously. He had underestimated the Alien, now he paid the price and trapped here.

But where? 

Loki tried to see, tried to lift the heavy fog that surrounded him. It was not an easy job, but he was allegedly the most powerful and wisest master of magic in the nine realm.After a few desperate attempts, he finally turned that untouchable fog into a foggy glass, he leaned on it, then cleaned out a small window that he could see through with his will and magic.

Then he watched himself talk with Iron man and then throw Tony out of the window, he watched the Tesseract device open a portal and the Chitauris show up.

And Thor landed on the tower.

 

“Guys, I hate telling you this, but it looks like our undercover agent just turn against us.” Tony said, “Luckily I had put on my Bracelets first thing when I walked into the room.”

“What? My brother will never…” Thor began, but was interrupted by Tony.

“Thor!” Tony yelled, “Loki just threw me out of the window!”

“Why do the future queen of Asgard join the Chitauris? It doesn’t make any sense!” Thor said.

Tony reluctantly agreed, the future king of Asgard did have a point.

“Mind control.”Clint said, “The Other must have got to him, just like he got me.”

“OK. If that’s the case, how can we get him back?”Steve asked.

“Cognitive recalibration.”Natasha answered.

“What?”Thor asked.

“Just hit him really hard in the head.” Natasha and Clint said in unison.

“OK, you guys deal with those Chitauris and the Tesseract, just leave Loki to me.” Thor landed on the tower.

Loki stood on the docking panel on top of the tower, fully dressed in his battle armor. He turned to him, the scepter in his hand. 

It seems there was nothing out of the ordinary. But Thor knew that something was indeed off: Loki stood there with a wicked blue light glowing in his usual beautiful green eyes; a wicked, almost evil smile on his face.

“Brother.”Loki said in his dark silky tone, “Glad to have you join me.The earth will soon to be mine.We can rule Midgard and Asgard together.”

“Loki, stop this! This isn’t you!Turn off the Tesseract now!”Thor walked to him, Mjolnir in hand.

“I can’t. Nobody can.There is no stopping it.”Loki raised his scepter, “Join me or die.”

“Loki is definitely under mind control.”Thor said to the Avengers, “My brother will never want to kill me in his right mind.”

“Yeah, we are all fully aware of the fact that you and your brother loves each other very deeply.”Tony said sarcastically while shooting down more Chitauri soldiers, “But the more urgent question is can you fix him?”

“Um. I think so?”Thor answered with an uncertainty in his voice. Should he hit Loki in the head?What if he really hurt him? Surely Loki had stabbed him in the past and they had fought against each other once a while, but they never hurt each other really bad.

Before he could work out a plan, Loki jumped at him, attacking him with the scepter.Thor had no choice but to defend himself.

“Where is The Other?”Natasha asked.

“Haven’t see the ugly alien yet.”Clint said, and they saw a giant Chitauri Leviathan flied out of the portal, carrying hundreds of soldiers.

“Stark, are you seeing this?”Captain America asked.

“I'm seeing, still working on believing.”Tony said.

Just then a flying Chitauri chariot crashed into the Quinjet. Clint tried his best to control it, but it soon caught on fire and slam into the street.

They quickly got out of the Quinjet and onto the street.

“We got to get back up there.” Captain said.

“Look at this! Look around you!” Thor held down Loki’s face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash, “You were trying to stop this from happening, not helping them!”

Loki did look around, and then he tried to look away, like the reality was too much to bear.

“It’s too late. It’s too late to stop it.”

“No. We can! Together!”

Loki looked directly into Thor’s eyes. Hope filled Thor’s heart.There were tears in Loki’s eyes.The blue light sparkled in Loki’s green eyes.His little brother was still there, trying to fight against the mind control.

Then Loki stabbed Thor with a small knife. Thor Keeled over.

*

“…Loki!Loki!”There was a voice calling him, sounded far away.

Loki blinked, then looked down on his hand: There was a small knife in his hand, with blood on its tip.

Thor’s BLOOD.

Oh shit.

Loki backed down, panicked. He dropped the bloody knife, watched Thor slowly stood up.

And Thor charged at him, knocked him down and hit him in the head, very hard.

Loki dropped down on his feet, held his head and groaned: “Why the hell did you do that?!”

Thor reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck, like grabbed a cat. He looked into Loki’s eyes and saw that blueness had faded away and the familiar green was back.

“Welcome back, brother.”Thor said, and then he walked over to the device, Dr.Selvig was there too, passed out on the ground.

“Eric!”Thor called out, the scientist stirred and woke up.

“The scepter!” he gasped, “I built in a safety to cut the power source.”

They all looked down to the scepter in Loki’s hand.

“Guys, I can shut the portal down.”Thor said.

“Do it.”Captain yelled while knocking out another Chitauri soldier.

Selvig nodded to them from his laptop, Loki slowly pushed his scepter into the Force Field, touched the center of the device. The Tesseract device turned off. The portal closed very quickly.

They all looked up to the portal.A Chitauri chariot shot up into the portal with The Other on it.

“That one ran like a rabbit.”Tony commented.

Once the portal was closed, the Chitauris all fell to the ground like marionette with their strings cut out.

“So, it was over?” Tony asked.

“We won.”Captain said, very seriously.  
“Good job, guys. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.”Tony said.

They all went to the shawarma joint in the end, with Loki.


End file.
